


Lucky Charm

by RebelSugarcube



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Early Work, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Restaurants, Sharing a Bed, love triangle (kind of), waiter bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelSugarcube/pseuds/RebelSugarcube
Summary: With Bucky's job as a waiter he has no free time, meaning that he has no time for his best friend Steve Rogers. Maybe he doesn't spends time with Steve anymore, but the blonde guy could not leave Bucky's thoughts. What happens when a girl comes to Bucky's life? Well, now he must choose with who does he wants to spend his time;not only he needs to make one of the hardest decisionS of his life, Bucky also needs to choose his lucky charm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here RebelSugarcube with a brand new Stucky story! 1940's Stucky is so underrated, I wanted to make a story about Bucky and Steve before he was Captain America, I also want to show how the relationship between these two works. Not everything must be about saving the world, it can also be a normal day with a great story. Enjoy and comment if you liked it, your comments are the best part about writting.

_7:30 a.m_

Something woke him up; a sharp, loud, and annoying sound, it was the alarm clock. _Damn it_ , Bucky thought, it was late. He was going to be late for work, it was not the first time, but he couldn't get late a third time or else, he would get fired. He slowly opened his eyes and raised from his bed, he immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to work.

Soon, Bucky was ready to go to work, before coming out of the apartment he shared with Steve, he noticed Steve was not there. _I woke up late, and Steve goes to work earlier than I do_ , he thought. When was the last time he had seen Steve? Their working schedules wouldn't allow them to spend much time together now. Steve went to work earlier than Bucky and will come home before Bucky. Bucky wakes up every morning, and finds that Steve has gone already, he comes home late every day and finds Steve already sleeping on his bed.

One would think that they spend time together on weekends, but Steve had another job to earn extra cash on Saturdays and Bucky would usually go out with dames on Saturday nights. _It's like living with a ghost,_ he wondered if Steve thought the same about him.

As he was heading for his working place, Bucky was thinking of a way to spend more time with his best friend. There had to be a way.

* * *

 

Bucky's job was 30 minutes away from the apartment, it was a fancy restaurant that will not open until 11:00 a.m. Employees had to be there early to clean up and bring new groceries to the restaurant. The restaurant required employees to wear a proper uniform and have good manners; only exclusive clients visited that place.

How had Bucky obtained a job there? He had no idea. Perhaps because he was a charming man and the owner of the restaurant was a lady who thought about him as a 'lovely boy' and she said that a gentleman like him should have a fancy job like this.

_Yeah sure, a fancy job as a waiter._

He got to the restaurant and immediately changed to his waiter uniform. One of his friends, Robert approached him.

"You are late, Barnes."

"I know. I…" what excuse could he make? He decided to tell the truth. "I woke up late."

"Don't worry, Barnes. I'm not the boss, I only thought you had finally decided not to come to work and to look for a better job. Everybody deserves a better job than a shitty work as a waiter in this shitty place. Right?" Robert said.

"Hey, I don't think it's a shitty place. More like an exclusive place where rich people decide to waste their money. And besides, you are a waiter too, that would make your job shitty also. Why don't you look for another one?" Bucky said, as finished putting on his tie.

"I've been working here for five years now, I guess I'm stuck in this 'exclusive place where people decide to waste their money'" Robert said imitating Bucky, he was really good at teasing him and making jokes. "You know, Bucky, I thought you were not coming to work. You would have missed the beautiful event that will happen today."

"What will happen today?" Bucky asked Robert.

"There." Robert said pointing to something, Bucky couldn't figure out what was he pointing to. "Don't you see her, Bucky?"

_Her? Oh, he was pointing in the direction of a dame!_

"She is new. Old Barbara hired her yesterday, and of course, her job is as a shitty waitress. Or should I say pretty waitress?" Robert said. Bucky was not paying attention to him, his eyes couldn't stop looking at his new working partner. A beautiful young lady, with a nice and long straight hair tied in a good looking pony tail. Cute brown eyes and shinning dark hair.

"Well, it seems that now I have a reason to come to work early." Bucky said to Robert, who was also looking at the lady.

* * *

 

Bucky worked all day at the restaurant, the advantage of that fancy place is that he earned good tips, But during the whole day, he didn't have a chance to talk with the new girl, today the restaurant had been crowded with people. It was until the night, when the restaurant was closing that there was finally peace in that place.

 _This is my chance,_ Bucky thought. He had to talk with the new girl, to know her name at least.

She was cleaning a table when Bucky approached her

"Hey" he said smoothly.

"Hey, Barnes." she said.

"How did you… oh you read my waiter ID. Well, your first day and I guess you are already tired. The restaurant is usually not this full. Seems like you are our lucky charm." Bucky said smiling to her, she only laughed. "My name is James, but everyone calls me Bucky. What about you? A pretty face must have a pretty name too."

She laughed again "Its nice to meet you, Bucky. I think you are the first person to give me a nice welcome. The first thing that guy over there" she said as she pointed to Robert "told me was 'nice boobs'"

"Yeah Robert can be an asshole sometimes, but he is a good guy. You haven't answered my question." Bucky said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, right. Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth." she said

"Elizabeth huh? What is a dame like you, with a beautiful name like that, doing working as a waitress in a place like this?"

"Its just temporary. I'm earning to afford a good apartment. Once I find it, then I'll start looking for another job."

"I don't want to sound rude, but I hope you don't find an apartment soon." Bucky said, he was so good talking with girls.

Elizabeth laughed again.

* * *

 

It was late, Bucky decided to take Elizabeth to her home. Once she left her, he went straight to his apartment.

The lights were on, he didn't left them on when he left this morning. Perhaps Steve had fallen asleep and had forgotten to turn them off.

He entered the apartment, he was wrong, Steve was not asleep, he was sitting on his bed, wide awake.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Is this the time you get from job, Buck? Its late and it is cold. That stupid restaurant keeps selling food at this hour?" Steve said, he never looked at Bucky.

Bucky was confused, why was Steve saying those things?

"Well no, I just went to-"

"Leave a friend to her house. I know." Now Steve was looking to him.

"How did you know?" Bucky asked, more confused than ever.

"I found Robert on my way home, he told me."

"But Robert gets out of work much later than you. How did you found him?"

"I got home a few moments before you. Thought you were already here."

Bucky sat with him on the bed, this was not Steve. He looked tired, almost as if he had gotten into a fight. Its so typical of Steve, brave (or dumb) enough not to run away from a fight.

"Steve, what's going on?" Bucky asked him.

"I got fired from job." Steve finally said."

"Oh" was the only thing Bucky could say. He was the only one who could cheer up Steve right now, but what could he tell him?

Awkward silence until Steve laughed. What was going on?

"Are you feeling okay, Steve?" Bucky said placing a hand on Steve's forehead "I think you might go crazy soon."

"Its weird, how things happen. And I know you are feeling sorry for me, and that is something good. That tells me you care about me." Steve said and started to laugh again.

"I could help you to-" but before Bucky could finish talking, Steve spoke again.

"Find another job? Thanks, Buck. But I will start looking for another one tomorrow. I just needed someone to listen to me. And you did, even in my grumpy mood. Thanks. Now, why don't you tell me about Elizabeth, huh?"

Bucky laughed, man, Steve should find a job as an actor. He truly believed that Steve was angry at him.

"You are jerk." Bucky told him.

"Thanks, and you are an idiot." Steve answered. Then, they started to talk about what had happened during the day.

* * *

 

The next morning Bucky woke up earlier, he didn't need the alarm clock today.

As he woke up, he noticed that Steve was there, sleeping on his bed, it had been such a long time. It was strange for Bucky to find that Steve was sleeping while he was getting ready to go to work when it was usually the other way around. The sun was already up, it was going to be a hot day, but what Bucky noticed about the sun is that it shined directly to Steve's face, matching perfectly the color of his hair with its rays, Steve's hair seemed to be made of gold at that moment, and his face was glowing.

 _How could Steve not wake up when the sun was shining directly to his face? How could look so good, even with the sun shining in his face?_ Bucky wondered as he observed Steve sleeping. He looked so peaceful, Bucky thought that Steve was one of the purest persons he knew.

He wondered what would Steve eat, so he decided to leave him some money, maybe Steve could buy a good breakfast with it. But before he left, Steve was already awake.

"Don't you dare to leave that money there."

"I thought it could be useful."

"Bucky, don't worry about me, I'll be okay, I just need to find another job; its not the end of the world." Steve said, he sounded so calm.

"If you say so. But if you need something, anything, you know where to find me." Bucky told him.

"At the fanciest restaurant of Brooklyn I know. Just go, you'll be late." Steve said as he threw him a pillow.

Bucky laughed and then he got out of the apartment, heading directly to work.

…

"Where is your head today, Barnes?" Robert said. He and Bucky had been cleaning the tables of the clients they just served.

"Sorry, what?"

"You seem lost, what is going on? Got problems?" Robert asked him.

But he was right, Bucky's body was here, working at the restaurant. But his mind had been wandering, thinking about Steve all day. He was so worried about him.

_What if he can't find a job? What if he finds a dangerous one? What if he finds one where he has to work only at night?_

_What if?_

He had been thinking about him all day, he cared so much about Steve. Of course he was his best friend, but Steve couldn't leave his thoughts.

"Hey, are you sure you are okay?" Robert had been speaking to him, he wasn't paying attention. "What's going on inside your head?"

"Its Steve." Bucky finally said.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He got fired from his work yesterday."

"Oh, c'mon Bucky, Steve is brave, young and smart. He can find another job easily." Robert said, trying to make Bucky feel better.

"That is the problem; he will take any job he finds."

Robert didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

….

Finally the restaurant closed, Bucky was so impatient to get home and to know how Steve was.

 _Steve is brave, young and smart. He can find another job easily._ He remembered Robert's words.

"Hey, Bucky." someone told him. It was Elizabeth, Bucky had been thinking about Steve all day and he had completely forgotten about her.

"Hey Elizabeth. How was your second day at work?" Bucky asked her.

"Better than the first one. Robert told me you are worried about something. Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Hoe sweet of you, doll." She was a doll, but also a person with a good heart. "Its nothing, my best friend got fired from his job, and I am just worried about him. That's all."

"What a good friend you are, Bucky Barnes. Wish I had a friend like you." She said looking to him.

"I thought we were friends already." And there he was, flirting with her, again.

She laughed and they shook hands as a sign of friendship.

"Okay, friend." Elizabeth said with a grin in her face

* * *

 

Again, Bucky walked Elizabeth to her apartment, said goodnight and ran to his apartment.

Elizabeth was a good distraction for him, but no matter how much time he spent with her. His thoughts would always come back to Steve.

He got home and found that Steve was not there.

_He did it, Steve was stupid enough to take a job with a night shift._

Bucky wanted to kill him in that moment; he was so worried about him. Should he go to look for him? Or should he wait for him?

He decided to wait. Steve got home one hour later.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Bucky said to Steve, just as he entered the bedroom

"Looking for a job, I guess?"

"Don't bullshit me, Steve. You won't find a job at this hour. Just look at you, you look like a drunk man, coming home at this hour" now he was yelling.

Steve noticed that he was worried.

"Were you worried about me?"

"Of course." Bucky was trying to calm himself.

"Well, worry no more, I'm here now."

"You are going to tell me where have you been?" Bucky placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I've been with Thomas all day. I have good news, on the morning I went to his father's company, where he works, and asked for a job. He told me that he would give me a job, if I did some things for him today and tomorrow. And here I am, I just finished doing the tasks, with Thomas help of course."

"Will Thomas's father give you the job then?" Bucky asked. Well, if Steve got a job there Bucky would be  less worried. Thomas's father had a good company, perfect for Steve to work in.

"He told me he would tell me until tomorrow. I guess the only thing I can do now, is wait."

"I was so worried about you, Steve. You've been working all day then?"

"No, after job, Thomas took me to a place to have fun. That guy is so weird." Steve said laughing.

But he was right, Thomas was so weird, he had a job only because his father was the owner of the company. He is a red haired man, Bucky never trusted red haired people, but for a strange reason he trusted him, after all he was a good person, and he was helping Steve.

"So you are going there tomorrow again?"

"Yes. His father will tell me if I get the job, or not. In that case, I'll have to keep looking for one."

"Thomas's father would be crazy if he doesn't hire you, pal."

And with that, they both went to bed.

….

The next day, the restaurant was not as crowded as usual, Bucky had more time to talk with Elizabeth. She told him her likes and dislikes dreams and failures. It was nice talking to her, but Bucky was still thinking about Steve. What did Thomas's father had said?

It was noon when a familiar face got to the restaurant. Bucky was the first to notice him, it was Steve.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bucky asked Steve, smiling. He was so happy to see him.

"I am not interrupting anything, right?" He said as he looked to Elizabeth.

"No, you are not. Elizabeth, come here. I want you to meet Steve."

"Steve Rogers, its a pleasure to meet you." Steve shook hands with her

"The pleasure is mine, Steve. Bucky hasn't stopped talking about you since I met him." Elizabeth said to Steve.

"Oh really? Then I would say the same thing. Bucky hasn't stopped talking about you since he met you. He says things have changed since he saw you, almost as if luck is always on his side." Steve said looking at Bucky, but he was telling the truth, Bucky couldn't stop talking about Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blushed. "Oh, I don't consider myself a lucky charm." She heard some persons entering the restaurant"I need to attend some customers. I'll leave you guys alone, bet you have many things to talk about." and with that, she went away.

"She is pretty." Steve said

"She is. So, what brings you to the fanciest restaurant of Brooklyn. You are going to eat something?"

"You wish. I'm just here to tell you that Thomas's father said yes. I have the job."

"Steve, those are great news! That Thomas must be your lucky charm." Bucky said as he patted Steve on the shoulder.

"I don't think so. My lucky charm is someone else, just as Elizabeth is yours." Steve said as he looked to Bucky. "I need to go, its my free time, just came here to tell you the news so you can stop worrying once and for all. And besides, I think you have work to do."

"You know I'll never stop worrying about you." Bucky said. "See you later then."

"Take care of that lucky charm of yours!" Steve said, almost shouting. He knew Elizabeth heard him.

And with that, Steve left the restaurant, heading to his new job.

"He is such a good friend. And you are a good friend too." Elizabeth had come behind Bucky.

"Yeah he is."

"I consider myself a good friend too." Elizabeth said while holding a glass of water.

"No way" Bucky started to laugh _Girls? Good friends? You can't just be a friend with a girl like this_ "Why? Girls have a lot of friends, but few best friends." Bucky told her.

"Well, I have a best friend. To the one I listen her complains every night now."

"Complains? What happened?"

"Her name is Joan. Her boyfriend left her a few weeks ago and I've been listening to her crying for days now. I don't know what to do for her."

And Bucky kept listening to Elizabeth as she told him about Joan.

….

During the whole day, Bucky couldn't stop thinking about Steve, not that he was worried about him, but he was so happy for him. Steve deserved the world, and Bucky would always try to give him everything he needed and wanted, he would always be there for Steve.

Strange thoughts he had about Steve. But he was also thinking about Elizabeth, not as much as he thought about Steve.

He wanted to make time for Steve, but he also wanted to be with Elizabeth. How could he do that? Then he had an idea, he was so good with plans.

That night when he was leaving Elizabeth, he asked her.

"What will you do on Saturday night?"

"I will probably be with Joan. Why?"

"Perfect. Then it will be a double date."

Elizabeth looked confused. "Bucky what are you talking about?"

"You. Me. Lets go dancing this Saturday night."

"Yeah, sure. But what about Joan?"

"Bring her. You will try to cheer her up, make her forget that asshole she had for a boyfriend. And I will bring her date." Bucky told her, there was excitement in his voice.

"Are you sure Steve will agree to this?"

"Of course he will. You ask Joan, okay?"

"I will, I think she will agree."

And with that she left her home, and ran home to tell Steve about the date he just got for him.

…..

Saturday came sooner than expected. Once Bucky told Steve about the plans with the girls, he agreed, Even though he didn't know Joan, Steve was planning to have a good night.

They met the girls at the dance club at 8:00 p.m . Bucky was anxious to see Elizabeth, perhaps because this time he will not see her with her waitress uniform, but with a good looking dress.

They got to the dancing club, the girls were already there already. Elizabeth was wearing a pretty black dress with flowers. Joan was a cute girl with curly hair; she was wearing a blue dress.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hello, Bucky. This is my friend, Joan, the one I talked you about."

"Nice to meet you, Joan. This one right here, its my best friend Steve."

"Pleasure to meet you, Joan." Steve said politely.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Bucky said breaking the silence "Lets go inside. I guess we are here to have fun."

Both girls laughed, then they went inside.

Bucky had a great time with Elizabeth, she was a great dancer just like him. Her favorite songs played during the night, those were the ones she danced better. Everyone looked at them, they were the main couple of the dancing floor. And of course, since it was a Saturday night, Bucky decided to drink one or two shots. Unfortunately, he drank more than he should that night, he was wondering how Steve was doing with Joan. Bucky saw them dancing a few songs, perhaps they were having fun, Bucky decided not to ruin their moment and to keep dancing and drinking with Elizabeth.

She didn't drank that night though, only Bucky was the one who was taking way too many shots. There was a moment when he was so confused and dizzy, the only thing he could do was laugh.

What will Elizabeth think of him now? He noticed that Steve was drinking with Joan too.

He drank too much that night. He decided to go to the bathroom, but he was so dizzy he didn't noticed if he was in gentlemen's or in the ladies' bathroom. Buck went to the sink and washed his faced. He definitively needed to stop. Someone entered the bathroom, he didn't noticed if it was a men or a woman.

"You okay, Bucky?" that person had a soft voice and beautiful eyes. It had to be Elizabeth. It was his chance.

"I'm perfect now." Bucky got close to Elizabeth and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He didn't remember Elizabeth's hair being this short, perhaps she was wearing a bun. He didn't remember her being that tall, she was of short height, perhaps she was wearing heels, but even with heels, she was still shorter than Bucky.

They continued to kiss, she was kissing him and Bucky was kissing her. Her lips where soft and warm, but she felt unfamiliar. Bucky decided to pay more attention to her physical features, there were a lot of things he hadn't noticed. He thought she had a smooth face, but it turned out that it was hard, almost like the one of the boy.

Was she wearing a tie? He wondered if it was the one she wore with her waitress uniform. He felt good kissing Elizabeth, he wondered if she felt the same. Bucky wanted to be with this person more than anything in the world.

Someone walked to the bathroom, it was a girl.

"I can't believe it." She said, and then ran away.

Finally when they finished kissing, Elizabeth said "I need to go."

That was the last thing Bucky remembered of that night.

…..

The next morning, Bucky woke up with a terrible headache. _What happened last night?_ Bucky could only remember a few things, but he will not forget the kiss. Elizabeth had been so perfect.

He realized he was sleeping on the couch of his apartment. He was so drunk last night, he wondered how he got to the apartment in first place. _Steve._ His Steve must have helped him. _What would I do without him?_ Bucky thought.

He woke up, he was still wearing last night clothes. He wanted to ask Steve about Joan, if they had a good time together or not.

Steve was there, ready with a cup of tea for Bucky.

"You had a lot of fun last night, didn't you, Bucky?" Steve said as he handed him the cup of tea.

"I guess." He answered as he took the first sip of tea "Don't remember much of it, though. No more shots for me in a while. What about you and Joan?"

"Everything was good, thought that I could get somewhere with her. But guess what? She was just using me to make her exboyfriend jealous. He was there last night."

"Sorry to hear that, pal. You'll find someone better." Bucky said and he continued to drink his tea "There is only one thing I won't forget about yesterday. The kiss."

Steve's blue eyes widened, it looked like they were about to pop out of his face. _Oh shit,_ he thought.

"Wh-wh-what kiss?" Steve asked him

"I kissed Elizabeth last night. It felt so good, I have kissed other dames before. But I don't know why this one fell different,special"

"Oh, I see."

Bucky finished his tea and went to take a bath. He was anxious to see Elizabeth tomorrow.

…

Bucky was never so excited to go to work, he would see Elizabeth. Maybe he will ask her out again, take her to the movies or to a nice walk in the park.

"A little bird told me you went dancing with Elizabeth last Saturday, is it true Barnes?" Robert asked him, they were washing some dishes.

"Yes, I did. Bucky answered proudly."

"You are such a lucky bitch with ladies. Tell me your secret, maybe I will be lucky with ladies too."

"You want to know my secret? Then come here, I'll whisper it to you on the ear." Bucky said as he approached Robert. He couldn't believe it, Bucky Barnes was about to tell him his secret with ladies. "The secret is, that you need to be me, else you'll have no luck."

Robert punched him friendly on the shoulder "That is not funny, Bucky. Almost thought you were telling me what you did to Elizabeth." Robert said "Talking about her."

Elizabeth entered the kitchen with more dirty dishes to wash.

"Barnes, Carlton. More dishes over here." Elizabeth said as she placed the dirty dishes on a table.

"Wait, Elizabeth" Bucky wanted to talk with her, ask her if she felt the same thing he felt for her "I want to talk you."

"I'm busy right now, James. Maybe I'll have time later."

_James? Did she just called me James?_

"Seems like someone is in trouble. She sounded angry." Robert said

"Shut up. Don't you have a pile of dishes to wash?"

"You mean don't we have a pile of dishes to wash?" Robert said. It was true, Bucky had job to do. He decided he will speak with Elizabeth later.

But Elizabeth avoided him for the rest of the day, she will not speak to Bucky, not even to say hi. Bucky wondered why was she so mad at him.

Two weeks went by, and Elizabeth didn't speak to him. Bucky was trying to give her some time to chill out, he knows that you can't deal with angry women. He had tried to talk with her, but she would always find an excuse to avoid him. Until one day, Elizabeth was the one who approached Bucky.

"Bucky, can I talk with you?"

"You know, you can." Bucky thought Elizabeth had finally forgiven him, for whatever thing he had made.

"But not here. After work, in the park that is just a few steps away from the restaurant. Okay?" She told him.

"Okay." and that was the last thing she told him during the day

…

She was there at the park, just like he had told Bucky. He was anxious to know what where they going to talk about. He was feeling so lonely this days, even Steve had been avoiding him this days, maybe because of his new job. Bucky decided that tonight he would tell Elizabeth how he felt for her.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Hi James." She was still wearing her waitress uniform, with that tie. Bucky still wondered if she was wearing that tie the day he kissed her. "First, I want to apologize, I've been a horrible person these last two weeks, I've been under a lot of stress and I've been worried. Can you forgive me?"

"You are already forgiven. Was that the only reason to meet me here tonight?"

"No, actually." There she was going to tell Bucky want he felt for him. "I found a new job,its in New Jersey. I came to here to say goodbye."

Bucky felt that his heart sank to the bottom of his chest "But I thought we had something."

"Something? We are only friends, and besides, how can you feel something for me when your heart belongs to someone else already?"

"What are you talking about? We kissed that night! That was something"

Elizabeth looked confused "Wait, what? That Saturday night? What are you talking about? We never kissed."

"But in the bathroom. I kissed someone, it felt so real, so good. I know it was you."

"Bucky, kiss me right now and you'll know its not me the person you are in love with."

And he kissed her. He felt nothing.

"There is someone else in your life. Wake up." She finally said. "I guess that's it. It was nice meeting you. I'll write you a letter once I get to New Jersey."

That was the last time he saw Elizabeth. But who was she talking about? Who did Bucky loved?

Then it clicked, the person who he was always trying to protect, the one that could not leave his thoughts any moment, no matter what. The person Bucky thought deserved the world. The person who lived with him. Bucky loved Steve, it was him the one he kissed that night. It had felt so good, how could Bucky not realize before that he is in love with Steve?

He ran home, he had to tell Steve. But what if Steve didn't love him back? He had to know, Bucky was willing to know if what he felt for Steve was real.

….

Steve was home when he arrived. Bucky was exhausted when he got there, he came runing from the park to the apartment.

Steve looked at him, confused "Buck, are you okay?"

Bucky sighed. "What happened that night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me. I know that you know. In the bathroom, that Saturday night? What happened?" Bucky was getting impatient "If you don't tell me right now, I will have to repeat what happened."

"You wouldn't " Steve said

"So you know what happened?"

"Bucky, I-" Steve could not finish talking when Bucky spoke again.

"Then you leave me no choice." Bucky said. He got closer to Steve and kissed him on the mouth, first it felt awkward because Steve didn't saw that coming. But then, he wrapped his hands around Bucky's neck and Bucky felt it again, the thing he had felt that Saturday night. This kiss was different, filled with passion and joy. It was true, Bucky did love Steve. When Steve finally broke the kiss he said.

" I kissed you that night, in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"First, let me tell you I was not drunk that night. I kissed you, because I loved you and I was jealous of that girl. I have been in love with you all this time, but I decided not to tell you. Because its probable that you don't love me back. I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"Don't be stupid. In fact the only stupid person here, its me, because I didn't realized that I loved you back."

"You love me?" Steve asked blushing.

"Does this answer your question?" Bucky said and kissed him again, this time the kiss was better. He wrapped his hands around Steve's waist, falling to the small couch, where they continued to kiss. He caressed Steve's golden hair with his fingers. He was on top of him, Steve felt so little; he wanted to protect him from every harm, to stay with Steve like this forever. After kissing Steve's mouth, he then kissed his nose, his forehead and at last his neck. Every part of Steve felt good, he was so perfect. Bucky was looking for love in the wrong places, all what he needed was right in front of his eyes all this time. Steve gently responded to all of Bucky's kisses and caresses, finally they kissed again, lips perfectly joined together.

When the kiss was over, Bucky said "Now you know how much I love you?"

"Yeah, I know" he said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Steve slept in Bucky's bed that night. Bucky's arms where wrapped around him. _How can I be so foolish?_ Bucky thought. No matter who he was with, his thoughts will always be with Steve. He loved him and Steve loved him back. What else could he ask for?


End file.
